Ron's Proposal
by irshgirl
Summary: A year later and training as Aurors, Harry and Ron visit Hogwarts and their old friends. Ron has a important question to ask the witch that has captured his heart from the very first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I don't own Harry potter or there would be a lot of romantic missing moments from book 4-7 on.

A/N;** This is a totally AU tale I wrote last November and thought I'd put up at my friends insistence. Please review and let me know your thoughts as I have a file folder of Hp one-shots/multi-arc fics I wrote when I was snowed in last year.**

'Harry,' Ron called out from his room in the back of the flat that they shared. He tossed a wrinkled polo shirt behind him, stepped on his copy of Quidditch through the Years , pushed some empty sweet wrappers out of the way to peer beneath his bed,' have you seen my Cannons shirt anywhere ? I could have sworn I wore it last week…'

After the war had ended , the young men had opted not to return to Hogwarts, got a flat together in Diagon Alley, as Kingsley shackle bolt began their Auror training. Harry sighed as he listened to his friend throwing things about then at the stacks of dirty dishes that seemed to have grown while they had been in Bulgaria. He lifted his wand and with a quick'Augemti 'filled the sink with dishes could soak themselves clean.

'I thought you left that one with Hermione,' answered Harry as he headed down the hallway to his friends room and poked his head inside,' else,it was on the living room floor then its in my trunk. I figure we can have our laundry washed while we're up at Hogwarts visiting the girls…'

'Mione has my old Cannons shirt,' told Ron, plopping down on his bed and glancing at the framed picture on the nightstand. Hermione Granger smiled secretly at him,' but I reckon your , I cant wait to see her ! Merlin, Harry, I miss her something fierce'

Her letters had been constant and that helped but it wasn't nearly the same.

' I miss Hermione too,' Harry leaned against the doorframe,' expected her to jump out with a spell to correct our mishap with that vampire we found underground last week'

Ron chuckled,' we handled it fine on our own but I know what you mean'

' I am anxious to see Ginny,' admitted Harry of his own girlfriend,' her letters are much more shorter than Hermione's and make me miss her that much more'

'It might help a bit if you didn't use that bloody map to watch what class she's heading too, mate' Ron referred to the Marauders map that had been so useful over the years.

'I know,' Harry was rueful,' got into the habit of it when we were on the run'

Their training was intense and it had only been three months since Kingsley had taken them under his wing. Since they had spent a good portion of six years battling Voldermort and his Death Eaters, some of the training had been deemed unnecessary. It was also one of the main reasons he was allowing them this short break to spend time with their friends and family.

Ron opened a drawer and pulled out a familiar held a ring he had bought for Hermione long before they had left in search of the horcruxes. He met his friends gaze.

'I've made up my mind, Harry,' decided Ron,'its time. I'm going to propose to Hermione …don't try to talk me out of it. This is what I want to do'

' your going to ask her as soon as we get there?' asked Harry with a grin.

' Be serious, Harry,' Ron tossed a dirty sock at him,' I intend to snog the girl senseless first. We have a lot of time to make up for and I want to ask her right.I just figure it will all sort of fall together and I'll know when once we get back to the school'

'She wont graduate for half the term yet, Ron,' pointed out Harry, logically.

Ron blanched.' You think she'll turn me down? Honestly? Bloody hell, Harry, you've been lying to me all this time when I asked you what you thought '

Another thought popped into his mind and he glared ,accusingly, at his best mate.' Hermione told you 's it, I should have it Krum? No, she wouldn't …not after all we meant to each other . She knows I love her..'

'Hermione didn't tell me anything,' Harry sank onto the chair,pushing a pile of clothes onto the floor,' far as I can tell, she's still wild about you though why I just don't get. I was just pointing out what she might….I know she'll want to marry you'

Ron heaved a sigh of relief,' Good. What about you and my sister?"

A terror stricken expression crossed Harry's face at the mere mention of marriage.

'Ginny has another whole year of school,' informed Harry as if her own brother had forgotten this fact,' and she's talking seriously about looking into playing Quidditch as her career. We have plenty of time before we even talk about …those things'

' But you love Ginny' It wasn't a question because Ron knew it to be true.

' of course I love Ginny,' said an exasperated Harry,' that's not the were talking about you and Hermione, Ron. Not me and Ginny'

Suddenly Ron's owl, Pig, flew into the open window, careening into the dresser and knocking its contents over. "bloody stupid owl' cursed Ron, shaking his head.

A sad smile flitted across Harry's face as the familiar pangs came; reminding him once again how much he missed his own owl ,Hedwig. He knew that he needed to get a new pet but had chosen not to as of yet. It was too soon , it didn't feel quite right, and Ron's owl was just as handy and convenient if he needed to send a post.

'Ron,' Harry's voice was apprehensive as the red envelope stirred,' is that what I think it is? Because it cant be a Howler. I haven't seen a Howler since our second year…'

'The year we crashed dad's car into the Whomping Willow,' gulped Ron, fearfully,' yea, me either. I mean, I remember that too, mate so I wonder who it could be from…'

The Howler shrieked and both young men backed away but the Howler moved into their line of vision and Molly Weasley's voice scolded them:

**RONALD WEASLEY AND HARRY, DEAR,**

**YOUR father was just informed by Kingsley that he is being kind enough to allow you boys a short break from your training. I was heartbroken when George informed me that you intended to spend your time at HOGWARTS! Now I do realize that you both miss the girls but Hermione and Ginny still have their studies !**

**However since you're old enough to do as you wish, I cant forbid it but honestly I hope you both act as the gentlemen I know you are while you are there.**

**Arthur and I will expect to see you at the Burrow for your second week , the both of you ! Bring your laundry .send the girls our love.**

**E**xhausted now, the Howler disintegrated before their very eyes as was natural.

'**She mean**t you too ,' grinned Ron,' Mum is probably lost since its just her and dad at the house while Ginny still up at Hogwarts. I bet she'll cook our favorites ,if we ask'

'**Maybe **we should visit your folks first,' suggested Harry, missing Molly's warm hugs, fresh baked tarts, and Arthur's easy smiles. The Burrow was his home and always had been ,just as the Weasleys were his family .

' **No way**,' declared Ron, empathetically,' mum is just trying to make us feel guilty. She's done the same with Bill and Charlie and with the you packed already?'

' **I **never unpacked yesterday,' stated Harry,' thought it would save time'

' **Right **,' Ron opened his own trunk and began tossing items off of the floor into it,' good idea. Did we pay the rent already? I want to make sure I have all that practical stuff paid for…want to have a little extra to pick up some sugar quills for Hermione. I wasn't about to bring her back anything from Dumstrang ..don't say a word, Harry'

'Krum is engaged to that girl he met at the Quidditch open'Harry couldn't resist.

'Well until he marries the woman, he's still the ruddy son of a bitch that fancied my girl,' informed Ron, matter of factly,' I'm never going to change my mind about Vicky'

Harry chuckled,' Did you tell Hermione we were going to Floo in today?"

' Not exactly ' answered Ron, scratching his chin, feeling stubble. He should shave.

Harry straightened and crossed his arms.' You did send a letter to Hermione while we were in Bulgaria,' repeated Harry,' I saw you send an owl out to Hogwarts'

'Letter was short, more personal,' grinned Ron,' thought we'd surprise them'

'Brilliant,' aggravation crept into Harry's tone of voice,' so, McGonagall doesn't even have an idea that we'll be coming up to the school. Ron, o'I, brilliant one, just where exactly are we supposed to stay once we get there ?"

' In Gryffindor, Harry,' declared Ron as if his friend had gone daft,'our old rooms. Like McGonagall would expect us to stay anywhere else…'

_ HP

Meanwhile up at Hogwarts in the red and gold Gryffindor common room, Hermione Granger stared wistfully out of the window and thought not for the first time ,how odd it felt without Ron and Harry's presence beside her. She tried to bring her focus back around to studying her non-verbals but she found them to be verbose. She was competent in all of them and had first hand experience in using them oh not so long ago. Ron and Harry were on their way towards starting their careers as wizard police and though she was extremely proud of them both, she missed them. Hermione toyed with the edge of the letter that she had received from Ron, rereading it for the fiftieth time.

**Dear Hermione, I love you! Ron**

' My brothers letter cannot be that illuminating 'Ginny cut into Hermione's musing, slamming her dark Arts book shut rather loudly and unfolding herself from the floor where she had been studying. She walked over to peer curiously at her friend.

'Illuminating, no,' hedged Hermione, tucking it back into her book, carefully.'

'She's been all moony-eyed since he sent it,' sang out Luna, dreamily. She was sprawled on the floor propped against Neville's folded legs,' I think he must have surely written something awfully sweet if I were to take a guess, myself'

Neville sighed, resigned that he was the only male of their little group left at Hogwarts. It was trying on a man to understand the strange and often puzzling minds of three very different young women that also happened to be his close friends and his girlfriend.

It had been much easier to fumble when it was with Ron and Harry bumbling as well.

'Ron wouldn't take to being called sweet, I think' defended Neville, naturally.

'he was and is sweet when he's not being a prat,' amended Hermione on a wail,' and honestly, I cant even focus on this bloody homework! Merlin, we used these out there! I know what works and what doesn't, believe me! Do you know what the sod writes me?'

Noticing that she had her friends attention, Hermione felt the dam burst forth,' I love you! All terribly romantic and wonderful but does Ron tell me if he's safe? Not one word and not a single mention of Harry either or a hint of what their doing in Durmstrang "

She paused long enough to catch her breath' I know there is still some unrest over there because Victor wrote me about it…'

' I don't see why you didn't ask me,' informed Ginny,' Harry's letter came about a bit after yours from my brother, Hermione. He said that their fine and that their helping to restructure the Auror Headquarters over there' Ginny perched on the edge of the sofa,' Harry sounded good to me'

'Naturally Harry would think to tell you,' sulked Hermione on a soft sigh,' I'm awful. Aren't I ? This change of ours is a bit harder than I expected it to be though why I imagined it would be better is completely beyond me. I cannot believe how wrong and completely badly I am handling this separation …'

With all they had been through over the years, one would have thought a little change and time apart would allow them the chance to grow and bloom. Oh, she was a very practical girl and an understanding girlfriend ( it still felt so new to say that) but it was frightful growing up. They had grown up a lot when they had went on the run to destroy the horcruxes and now Harry and Ron were working and were roommates in a small flat, too.

' they are working, Hermione,' reminded Neville, earnestly,' and Ron has never been one to write, you know that. I used to listen to you lecture him after every term was over about him not waiting three weeks before sending you a post ..'

' Fifth year before Harry came to Grimmauld Place,' recalled Hermione, a small smile playing across her mouth,' I must have gotten five letters from Ron before my parents allowed me to spend the summer with them in London. Harry sent a dozen'

'Only because Harry was pissed at you and Ron,' giggled Ginny, her mind to witnessing how Hedwig had pecked at their fingers before dropping their letters to them.

'The point is that he did write you, Hermione' finished Neville, flatly.

' Oh don't scold her, Neville,' Luna narrowed her silvery eyes towards her boyfriend,' Hermione is simply missing her other half and why shouldn't she ? If you decided to take up on his offer to train , I would be mopey over you myself'

'Luna' Neville tried to take the edge from his voice a he took her hand, gently into his.

'it's the truth then,' Luna kissed his head,' yes, I know you decided your going to teach .Which is why I am very fortunate that your not in Durmsrang with our dear friends'

'I miss Harry terribly too,' contributed Ginny, settling in for a bit of heart to heart and enjoying watching poor Neville squirm,' and I've got another year ,yet. We'll just have to muddle through in our own way, forge our own path as it is, and love the bloody knot heads like mad when we do see them' Hermione nodded her agreement.

Neville groaned ,'Must you burn my ears, Ginny? Cant you do your female bonding and plotting when I'm not around to hear every word of it ?' The horrors of the images her words brought to his mind caused him to shudder in utter dismay.

'Yes, we do,' chorused the three in unison with a trill of easy laughter.

'You used to be so quiet and shy, Neville' clucked Ginny, teasingly. He had changed the most of them all, she thought. War did that to people and they had all seen their fair share.

'hardly any longer, my brave Neville'Luna kissed him on the mouth.

'flattery wont change the fact that I do not want to hear all of this' replied Neville

' your our sounding board, Neville,' says Hermione, honestly,' we trust you'

' Wonderful,' Neville bit the inside of his jaw,' I'm an honorary girl'

Luna held her stomache as giggles burst from her and he was quick to grab her waist before she fell off of the sofa. He still didn't think it was that humorous. Maybe he ought to send off his own post to Harry and Ron and fill them in on the girlish torture he had to endure in their absence.'Lun,' Neville tugged her closer,' its really not that funny'

His girlfriend patted his cheek and moved to stand beside Ginny. 'I'm sorry but it was'

' you could have graduated early, Hermione,' Neville tried desperately to change the subject,' and with honors. Then you would be working in International Relations near Ron and Harry instead of studying things you have already done'

'Oh,' Ginny dismissed that with a wave,' she still will, Neville, but this is all a part of Hermione's grand life plan'

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but it curved into a wry smile. She hadn't fooled anyone and though her plan had gotten sidetracked along the way( Voldermort, horcruxes, war, falling in love. Okay, technically she had always been in love but that was beside the point) and adapted a bit to suit her, she essentially still did have said plan.'There is nothing wrong with wanting to complete my N.E.W.T.S and graduate with my class. I have already been accepted into International Relations at the new Ministry and my parents are surprisingly understanding of that'

' Bloody hell!" His curse was loud as he hit the grate ,hard, and bumped his head on the mantle as he stepped out ,' dammit! I must have gotten taller or they repaired the bloody fireplace all wrong ' Ron dusted ashes from his ginger hair, looked up ,and caught his friends, staring at him.

'Ron!' Hermione drank in the sight of him as if they had been separated a year instead of only months. His lean, lanky build, his hair that seemed in need of a cut, the strong angles and planes of his face, and the gleam of emotion in his blue eyes as he looked at her.

Her hands flew to her mouth with a little cry ,' Ron!" It only lasted a moment then she flew into his arms and held on tight,'Ron! Oh God, it is you! Ron!"

His grin was quick and crooked as he caught her around the waist.'surprise'

She reached up, touching his face and the scar just above his brow.' I cant believe that you're here,' Hermione brushed her lips once, twice, over his,' what are doing…never mind …right now' He tilted her face up for a taste of her lips, nibbled them ,softly even as he cuddled her closer to him.' I've missed you, Hermione'

Hermione sank into every nuance of the kiss, all the heat, the longing, and the love.

' I ought to murder you, Ronald Weasley' she stepped back to poke a finger at his chest,' you frightened me with your note! As if an endearment would not make me worry about you-you prat !"

He caught one of her curls with a finger and wrapped it around his finger as she lit into him good. 'God, I love you ' managed Ron, watching how lovely she was when she was all riled was nobody he loved rowing with better than his Mione.

'I love you, too,' Hermione relented her tirade and wrapped her arms around him,' Are you by yourself then ,Ron? Where is Harry?"

Ron glanced back behind him, baffled.' Harry,' called out Ron , a bit loudly,' hmm, he was right behind where he went ? "

HP

_'Professer McGonagall,' Harry stepped out of the grate into the familiar tower that would always be Dumbledore's office to him and was met the surprised eyes of his former teacher and now Headmistress. His best mate had probably Floo'd directly into Gryffindor, the sod. Ron had never had any patience when it came to Hermione.

'Mr. Potter,' greeted Minerva, extending her hand for him to shake,' good to see you. This is quite a surprise. Have you changed your mind then about returning to finish your last year at Hogwarts with us? You and , of course'

' Thank you, Professor,' stumbled Harry, his eyes falling on the new portrait of Dumbledore and losing his ,er, current train of thought,' Headmistress, I mean. No, no, thank you. Ron and I are going through our Auror training and we quite like it'

'Understandable,' acknowledged Minerva,' still, the offer is open and stands. Now is there something that I might be able to help you with ? Or did you come for a visit?"

' Actually, we are,' explained Harry,'Kingsley is giving us a bit of a break. Ron and I wanted to spend a week of it here..in our old dorm, if that's alright with you?"

' forget the way?' asked Minerva, wryly.

' He's probably visiting with Hermione actually,' figured Harry, knowingly,' he left before I did'

' I'm sure your dorm mates would be pleased to see you again,' stated the headmistress,' especially since it is just . is still trying to convince his parents to let him return to Hogwarts and I am afraid there has been no sign of Mr. Thomas since your escape from the Malfoy's during your journey'

Harry blanched and wondered if his friend was still alive. Wondered if he and Ron would be allowed to search for him if they asked?

'You know the way, Potter' said Minerva with a nod of approval at him.

Harry left the tower and headed towards Gryffindor, glancing behind him as if expecting Albus Dumbledore to wave at him. His portrait still slept on, as if unaware.

His smile was sad as if he remembered the loss as if it were just yesterday.

Hogwarts felt the same as Harry climbed the staircase, except the tinge of overlying sadness that he would catch every once in a while. So many had died , fighting.

The portraits were the same as usual, except for the occasional charred frame.

The Fat Lady ,ever present in her white toga and holding her glass of wine, recognized him ,immediately. "Well, it's a sight for these eyes. Now what is the password, please?'

Harry felt himself never change.' Dumbledore'

The portrait door swung open and Harry walked into the common room.

'Harry!" Ginny bounded into his arms and proceeded to wrap him inside and out in a kiss that had him yanking her closer and desperately wishing they were alone.

He stroked her back with his hand and slanted his mouth over hers, changing the angle of the kiss and letting her know he missed her and loved her, too.

'Gin..Ginny,' Harry summoned up the strength and pulled away from the kiss but still held her,' god, I've missed you terribly but we have to stop'

'Fine,' Ginny's toffee eyes were mischievous,'I'll save a proper greeting for when its just you and me' Ron groaned as did Neville.

' I will never get that image out of my head ,as it is now' grumbled Ron but his voice held no censure. He enjoyed teasing both his sister and Harry about their involment.

'Where have you been,' demanded Ron,' I've been here ten minutes, already'

'Give him a minute, Ron,'Hermione let go of her boyfriend and hugged Harry, tightly,around the neck,' hello so wonderful to see you..I have missed you'

Harry hugged her back."I'm fine, Hermione,' laughed Harry,' its good to see you too'

Then to his best friend,' Ron, I had to finish off sending an owl to your parents before I left the flat. I flew straight to see McGonagall first since we are staying in here'

'Of course, you did,' said Ron,' and I bet she was okay about the whole thing'

' She said it was fine,' admitted Harry and Ron smirked. Life was normal.

' Harry, Ron,' Neville stood and the young men clasped hands and patted backs as was customary with blokes,' Good to have you back. You arrived just in time to save me from those girls-they've taken to torturing me with their strange, female ways'

'he's exaggerating,'Luna's voice was soft as she enveloped Harry in a warm hug,'we've not once discussed our sex lives with Neville. That is quite private'

'though details or hints are encouraged,'Ginny couldn't resist,' especially since Neville and Luna are the only ones of us that are having any at the moment '

' Merlin's Beard, stop!" Neville's face turned a particular bright shade of red as he buried his face in his hands. Luna patted his back and kissed his head."there, darling, we're all friends here,' sang out Luna, not the least mortified as her boyfriend was,' they all know that we love each other '

Then the pretty blonde turned her attention back to her friend,' You look well rested, Harry,' noticed an observant Luna,' you must finally be able to sleep in peace'

It was uncanny how accurate Luna always was.' Best sleep ever,' said Harry,' and how are you doing, Luna?" she was always a beam of hope in their friendship.

'Oh, very content,' Luna let go of Harry and moved on to press a kiss on Ron's cheek,' hello to you to, Ron. I think you've gotten more muscles since I've last seen you"

Ron puffed a bit before bussing her cheek.' You're a sweet, Luna'

Hermione appraised them both; noting the subtle differences in her two best friends.

They stood taller, had more confidence about them, and it showed to those who knew them best. The lost, haunted look that had lived forever in Harry was now gone and his smile was easier to show now. The casual swagger that Ron had adapted Sixth year was gone and he was more comfortable in himself as he had come into his maturity and had stopped seeking approval from was happy being himself and it showed.

' we're so happy to see you both,' rambled on Hermione,' and I know Ron mentioned wanting to surprise us but you were just in Bulgaria yesterday. How are you here?"

' Bulgaria was wild,' grinned Ron,' totally 't it, Harry?"

'It was,' agreed Harry,' which is why Kingsley decided we needed time to relax for a bit. I think he was afraid he'd burn us out real fast on the job so he gave us a two week break…so, here wer are'

Studies and homework went by the wayside as the group settled back into their easy rhythm; Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa, his arm comfortable against her shoulders as she cuddled into his chest, while Neville sat on the floor facing them with Luna cushioned against his chest, and Harry was in the overstuffed chair with Ginny perched on his lap. It could have been any regular weeknight in the common .Except it wasn't.

'tell us about your training,' spoke up Neville,' how was DURmstrang ?'

" we originally went over there to help reestablish the Auror Department over there,' answered Harry, against the fire of Ginny's hair,' its still pretty rough over had a lot of missing Death Eaters and Kingsley's been trying to follow all of the leads on them. He sent Millicent Dolohov over there first since her brother had contacts in them and she knew something like 20 of them…the three of us followed after'

' Actually there's like 65 unaccounted for Death Eaters ,' picked up Ron,' 24 in met up with Milly and sent me and Harry underground-there's a bunch of tunnels below the city and a perfect hiding place for death Eaters or missing , filthy, dark, and dank so Harry and I went in'

' By yourselves' Hermione's voice was she knew how capable they both were, one part of her would always fear for their safety. Too many years of fretting over Voldermort wanting to kill them , she supposed and felt Ron squeeze her hand.

'O'I' said Ron, pressing a comforting kiss against her brown curls.

' Ron and I take out our wands, light'em up so we can see where we're going,' continued Harry,' as we reminisce about our trip not so long ago into the Ministry and Ron goes ahead of me. I hang back, checking around for clues when suddenly Ron screams'

'You…screamed ,' Hermione stared up into his blue eyes,' Ron, what was it?"

Ron leaned forward, knowing they had their friends attention and picked up from where Harry had left off. 'vampire,' dropped Ron, quietly,' not the friendly sort that Slughorn parties with either. This vampire heard us, he was pissed, and wanted my blood'

' Vampires haven't been a problem for years,' muttered Luna,' I don't understand'

'Tell that to this particular vampire, Luna,' continued Ron,' because he tried to kill me. Seriously , I'm tossing spells at him, left and right, and Harry's got his Patronus out..'

'Honestly , you tow, did you ever listen in class,' chided Hermione,'vampires are super strong and spells just bounce off of them. The old ways will kill them'

Ron tugged playfully on a curl and her expression softened into a gentle smile. 'Let me finish, love,' replied Ron,' I remembered all of that, Hermione, and I'm fighting teeth and everything to get this vamp off of me. He's throwing me around and nothing I'm doing seems to be fazing the bastard in the least so I'm yelling to Harry…." He implored his friend who only chuckled recalling the incident clearly.

'Cut off his head,' went on Harry, eagerly,'so , I 'm waving my wand about trying to find something I can use to help Ron when I accidentally wake up the rest of the nest. Ron and I disturbed their sleeping, it would seem'

'Your making this up,' accused Hermione,' Kingsley wouldn't have sent you into a nest of vampires, , Harry, I cant believe that you're as bad as Ron'

' How many were there?' Neville leaned forward, balancing against Luna.

' it's the honest truth, Hermione,' stated Harry, firmly,' And there were three angry vampires and us, Neville. Then I found a couple of broken pipes and figured they would probably do better than our wands, I grabbed em and tossed one to Ron. It was a nasty piece of fighting but we'd seen plenty worse…before' Ginny nuzzled into the curve of his neck, kissing it .' So what did our brave Aurors do, Harry?' encouraged Gin, very softly.

'Fought them the best that we could ' answered Harry, matter of factly.

"it was touch and go for a while,' replied Ron, leaning against Hermione's face,' we were afraid of getting bitten. However, Harry and I are very clever as it has been noted'

Hermione's lips twitched,' Prat'

' Don't drag it out,' cut in Neville, joked,' how'd you kill them?"

'Distracted them with my Patronus then dusted the first one,' explained Harry,' and Ron severed the other ones head from its body using the broken pipe as a saw'

'We took the last one out together' stated Ron, proudly.

'Cool,' volunteered Neville,' was Kingsley impressed when he found out?'

Ron and Harry shared sheepish expressions that spoke volumes.' Sort of,' said Ron,' he thought we handled ourselves well and all. Since he forgot to mention vampires to us'

'then he suggested that we go purchase a couple of silver knives to keep on us'told Harry

'Which we did,' finished Ron,' then he gave us this really long list of stuff as Aurors that he recommended we go buy. Apparently its not all wand work like we thought..'

'You fended off vampires,' spoke up Ginny,'you two must have been lucky'

'I think they were quick and clever,' countered Hermione, staunchly,' Kingsley must have known -I mean, of course, he knew otherwise he would have never sent you underground in the first place. Honestly, your both still in training and surely he wouldn't have expected you to know how to handle every situation an Auror could encounter so early..'

Ron slid her into a kiss'Had to do that'

'MM,' murmured Hermione, momentarily distracted by him,'well, it seems that you both have taken quite well to your training. Obviously you both enjoy it'

'Its awesome,' admitted Ron, confidently,' I feel like its something I'll be good at'

'You are good at it, you blockhead,' interceded Harry,'we both are, Ron'

Harry's own doubts about becoming an Auror had dissipated once Kingsley had set them up to the skills tests. Tests that he knew exactly what to do as Ron had as well. There had been no doubts, no second guessing, no burning scar, but felt right.

He and Ron had received the highest marks.'Sounds exciting,' broke in Neville,' makes me wonder if I shouldn't change my mind about my own career choice'

'Now don't tempt him, guys,'said Ginny,' Neville will make a splendid Herbalogy teacher. Professor sprout has practically groomed him to take her place'

'Blimey, Neville,' replied Ron,'you know everything about it anyway. You made up your mind then about it?'

All of the focus shifted to their friend who paled ,slightly at the attention.

'I've considered it for a few years,' explained Neville,' and I think I would make a

Good one. Professor Sprout sent out some owls on my behalf to one of the best herbalogists in I do a year internship with her, Professor McGonagall said I could assist Professor Sprout until she retires then I could take over teaching, that is'

' we're very proud of him,' beamed Luna, flicking her blonde hair off her shoulders.

'So are we,' enthused Harry,' I think that's fantastic news, Neville. Which leaves Ginny and Luna, our Sixth years' He tugged Ginny's hair, playfully,' any thoughts?'

Hermione laughed.'don't get them started, Harry,' warned Hermione,' they think they have plenty of time to decide since Luna was kidnapped most of her Fifth year and Ginny was helping Neville lead the D.A. here during the war or so they tell us'

'A career is something not to be taken lightly,' answered Luna in her way,'and so I am suggested that I could help him run the Quibbler if I'd like but that doesn't appeal to me and I've considered the idea of a naturalist. Or a seer though I'm not comfortable wit that; not that the Ministry would offer me the position if I applied'

'A Seer?' repeated Ron, quietly. No one could discount that Luna knew things.

'I think its too dangerous for her to consider,'volunteered Neville, flatly.

'I haven't made up mind yet,' informed Luna, simply,' its much too early'

'How about you, Ginny?' asked Harry, expecting a traditional answer. The weasleys were a traditional lot and he could imagine her a wife and mum-someday.

' I want to try out for the Kenmare Kestrals or the Holy head Harpies,' Ginny was adamant' I love Quidditch and I am damn good as a Chaser. Its high time another witch besides Gwenog Jones made a world team…'

' Angelina didn't even make Puddlemere, sis,' Her brother was quick to point out about their new sister-in-law ,'She lives and breathes Quidditch. If she couldn't make the team, what do you figure the odds are that you would'Ginny's eyes blazed fire at her brother.

'Because I'm faster than Angelina,' stated Ginny,' and because I can humiliate your sorry Keeper ass all over Hogwarts, Ron. If you need a reminder, maybe I should tell everyone some of your little secrets and I bet Hermione doesn't know half of them'

'Ginny,' threatened Ron with a yawn,' if you so much as open your mouth,I'll..'

'Enough, you two,' Harry pulled his girlfriend to him,'some things never change' He dropped a kiss on her nose,' seriously, Gin, any of those teams would be lucky to have you' A yawn escaped him as well.'Sorry, its been a really long couple days'

'Which is why you and should retire to your dorm,' Minerva clad in her tartan dressing gown appraised the young people,' as should the rest of you. It is very late and I do believe the rest of you have classes in the morning..say your goodnights'

'Professor,' Hermione stood, her voice a bit tentative,' I thought since Ron and Harry are only here for a short visit..perhaps I could be excused from some of my classes. I will make up all of my assignments , I'll do detentions if you feel it necessary, or you could double my duties as prefect. My marks are good and I would never ask but its been months since I have seen them..'

A ghost of an understanding smile formed around Minerva's mouth as she appraised her favorite student.' I am aware of your grades, Miss. Granger,' answered Minerva, fairly,'and I know you have missed your friends. I may be able to allow you to miss your study halls and Defense but no more than that or I will find myself having to grant leave to any mere acquaintances' of the boys as well'

'thank you, professor,' Hermione breathed a sigh of relief,'thank you so much'

'

'I will leave you to finish saying your goodnights,' ordered the Headmistress,' , that means you as well. I am positive that Harry isn't going to disappear on you and frankly, I've not the energy nor the inclination to send Mr. Filch to be checking broom closets at this late an hour'

Ginny colored, embarrassed .'Right, Headmistress. I understand completely'

Minerva sailed out of the room as Neville plucked Luna up from the floor.' Guess this is goodnight for us as well, then' decided Neville, quietly.

'I suppose that it is,' Luna grazed a light kiss across her boyfriends mouth,'sleep well'

With a wave, the Ravenclaw girl walked out of the Gryffindor common and her friends.

'Guess I should head up stairs,' said Neville,' goodnight Hermione, Ginny'

Neville made a beeline for the right staircase that led to the Boys Dormitory.

He paused at the steps as Ginny slid her arms around Harry's neck' Never mind'

He had a feeling that Harry and Ron would be preoccupied with their girlfriends.

Ginny brushed a feather light kiss across Harry's mouth.'it seems as if you just got here,' pouted Ginny,' I don't really want to say goodnight already'

'Me either but I am beat,' Harry kneaded the back of her nape gently with his hands,' I don't want to collapse right here. I will see you in the morning at breakfast..'

'How about the Astronomy Tower at ten?' Ginny's eyes glinted, mischievously.

' I thought you had Charms then' Harry tried to recall her schedule she'd sent him.

' I can skip' Ginny kissed his scar.

'tempting as that sounds,' Harry smiled warmly as she moved in for another kiss,' I do not want to be the cause of your detention, Gin'

Ginny had the look of utter innocence which she had perfected over the years being the sole girl in the family." you wouldn't be,' remarked Ginny,' and besides I would only being following in the tradition of you and Ron. Snape was always giving you two detention…'

'Harry, I ..I'm sorry,' Ginny caught herself,' I didn't mean to make you sad'

' You didn't ' Harry paused drifting through the memories in his mind of the greatest man he had ever known ; here all of these years he had spent hating Severus snape when in the end he had learned that his teacher had risked everything ,literally, to save him from Voldermort. ' We did get loads of detentions from Snape,' Harry kissed her soundly,' don't worry about it. I'm fine. Goodnight, Ginny' He kissed her ,soundly.

'Harry' Ginny wasn't convinced and tried again,' you can talk to me'

' I am fine and goodnight' Harry smiled lovingly at her ,' I promise . I will see you bright and early in the morning, Gin'

He gave her a little shove in the direction of the girls dormitory as Nigel entered .

'Hey Harry,' greeted Nigel, a former member of Dumbledore's army as well as a fifth year,' Ginny. Sorry to interrupt but McGonagall said to finish up the goodnights in the next five minutes or she'd move you and Ron to the third floor'

'Thanks, Nigel,' Harry raked a tired hand through his dark hair making it stand upright,' I'm heading up now and Ginny just , Hermione'

'Goodnight, Harry' called Hermione, listening to her friends footsteps on the stairs as she leaned towards her boyfriend. His head was thrown back against the sofa, his eyes closed, and his breathing was deep. It would seem that he had fallen asleep.

'Ron"

Hermione placed a hand on Ron's thigh as she leaned forward to touch the reddish stubble on his cheek. He didn't stir. Oh, how she longed to curl up and fall asleep in his arms as she had done so many countless nights while they had been on the run together.

However ,she needed to get a better grip of herself and not let her emotions be ruled by her love for this man. It was obvious that Ron was exhausted and needed a goodnights rest. His health and well-being was also important to her.

'Ron,' murmured Hermione, brushing a strand of hair off of his forehead,'love, wake up. Ronald, you don't want to sleep down isn't comfortable, you know'

He stirred, slightly, pulled her against his chest, and she felt the thundering of his heart against her ear. Hermione knew that she should wake him but oh, what would a few minutes hurt to revel with being in his arms.

In sleep, he nuzzled a kiss into her wild curls. 'It's alright, sweetheart,' muttered Ron,' I've got you now. don't cry anymore, Mione. I'm sorry, don't be mad at me. I was weak but I promise with all my heart, Hermione, I will never leave you again'

His arms tightened around her,' You know how much I love you'

Hermione touched his cheek and understood that he must have been dreaming about his spell influenced by the horcrux and had rowed with Harry and left them.

He had realized he had been wrong, managing to come back in time to find and save Harry but not until she had spent way too many nights crying over him.

'I know, Ron,' whispered Hermione,softly,'its over now. We're past it'

' I do love you' Ron cuddled her closer and sighed against her hair .

" Hermione," Harry stepped around the corner, noticed his friends and shrugged in an apology,' Sorry to interrupt but figured Ron must have fallen asleep. Thought you might need a bit of help waking him' he sat down in the chair across from her,' He still regrets leaving , still has the nightmares sometimes'

"We all made mistakes those days, Harry,' allowed Hermione," all three of us"

Ron snored, lightly.

"We didn't get home till about four this morning ," explained Harry,' And both of us were really anxious to come here. He'll be a wild boar to wake"

He kicked her foot, lightly." Go to bed, Hermione, I'll wake him and cart him up to the dorm," urged Harry, knowing she had to get up by six Hermione time to do the twenty things she normally had to do before breakfast and her first class.

" Why aren't you then, Harry?" asked Hermione," you must be tired too"

His grin was pure male." Ginny," admitted Harry," have to settle down a bit first then I'll be knackered out , like Ron here. Come on, get out of here. I know you don't want detention , Hermione"

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand" I have missed you terribly, Harry"

He squeezed her fingers." Me,too," answered Harry, honestly," me too"

"It's different," admitted Hermione," without you and Ron here with me. Like our trio has disbanded or something , even though I know that isn't what has happened "

" Never," stated Harry, without so much as a second thought," this is a new beginning for us"

Wasn't it though? Voldermort was truly gone and they could live now.

Truly live.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, Harry" smiled Hermione, meaning it.

"Well, I was the Chosen One ," quipped Harry, laughter in his eyes," and I was bound to pick something up from all of those lectures you gave me and Ron"

Hermione couldn't refrain from the laughter that spilled from her. Harry joined her.

"Quiet," spoke up Ron," Sleep'n here'

"Ron," Harry kicked his friends leg," wake up. You need to let go of Hermione ; she has classes tomorrow and we don't "

One blue opened then the other" Harry?"

With a loud yawn, Ron slid into consciousness and stared blankly at him."What?"

Groused Ron, enjoying the feel of Hermione in his arms,'why did you wake me? Mione and I sleeping …been too long since we slept together "

Hermione covered her face with her hands to hide the blush across her face.

Harry just shook his head, knowingly." I am sure it has been but say goodnight"

" Bollocks " swore Ron, under his breath.

" Goodnight, Ron," Reluctantly ,Hermione extracted herself from her boyfriends arms and planted a lingering kiss on his mouth," I'll see you at breakfast' she turned and kissed Harry's cheek " Goodnight, Harry. If you don't make it to breakfast, I will understand"

With one last look at her best friends, Hermione headed for the girls dormitory.

Ron sat up and glared at Harry. "Why'd you send her away,Harry?" grumbled Ron

"Do you want her to get detention,"asked Harry," I don't and you know Hermione …she wouldn't care . Come on, our old beds are empty and I don't know about you but I am about ready to sleep standing up myself"

Ron rose and followed his friend upstairs." Still rather sleep with Mione'

" I am too beat to deal with that visual of you two right now, Ron' grumbled Harry

The Gryffindor boys dorm hadn't changed much in the year since they had been gone except that now the beds that had belonged to Seamus and dean were empty.

Neville's curtains were already closed and they could here his breathing .'

Ron didn't even bother to open his trunk and change but simply fell on his old bed, face first .

Harry slid onto the window seat as he had done so many times over the years .

The night was clear and Harry glanced out almost expecting Hedwig to fly right in with a letter from Sirius to him. Like a video camera, flashes and memories assaulted him in a canopy of the good and the bad ; third year and eating sweets with all the Gryffindor guys ,vying to see who was the manliest and clowning around.

Ron being pissed at him for putting his name in the Goblet of Fire.

The cold sweat on his forehead as Voldermort tried to invade his mind. Thinking more than friendly thoughts about Ginny and wanting her more than anything and afraid that Ron would murder him if he knew. Dumbledore confiding in him .

The battle cries, the fires licking the halls, the cries of the wounded, the loss.

'Merlin, Harry,' said muffled Ron," it sure feels different being back at Hogwarts"

" I know but its still home" agreed Harry, solemnly. Despite the battle , Hogwarts had always and would always be the first home that he had always known. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lessons and classes continued at Hogwarts even though Harry and Ron weren't in attendance. Both had the best intentions of making breakfast in the dining hall like old times with Hermione, Ginny, and their friends but their bodies were just too exhausted from their trip from Bulgaria to Hogwarts and they simply slept.

After showering and changing , Harry and Ron ate a lonely breakfast ( everyone was already in classes by the time they arrived downstairs) and then decided to go pay Hagrid a visit since they hadn't seen their old friend since their return.

Though his hut had been burnt during the war, Hagrid had rebuilt as so many had . Buck beak, the hippogriff, lounged outside, and called a greeting as they approached.

It was familiar and they both recognized this was what they needed as well.

Hagrid was thrilled to see them and they spent a pleasant hour visiting their old friend over a pot of tea and catching up.

They caught up with Madame Hooch as they walked out to the familiar Quidditch pitch where they had spent countless hours playing for sport and simply fun.

The brisk coach had insisted on running some quaffles with them. Harry and Ron eagerly obliged her as they both loved the sport and it was simply energizing .

" We'll get together a team,' Suggested Madame hooch," set up a game. You two will continue playing Gryffindor as it will always be your house team and Verity's team can play against. I'll set it up with McGonagall and be in touch"

When the last class had ended for the day, Ginny handed off her books to Luna, begging for her to drop them off in her dorm for her as she raced upstairs to the Astronomy Tower. She found Harry staring pensively out the window and waiting for her.

The echoes of the cries and the screams of the battle echoing in his head .

" I'm sorry I couldn't get out of Charms," Ginny clung to him, tightly," I did try'

" I would have felt guilty , if you had," offered Harry, threading his hands through her profusion of glorious hair that lit like sun fire and drew her into a deep, lingering kiss.

She drank from his lips as if he was the very nectar of life. Desire burned along the edges and though he wanted her , always had wanted her, he knew what they had was special.

He had realized it before he had left so long ago and while he had been away from her; Harry had discovered just how vital she was to him. He pulled away, slowly.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you are, Ginny' complemented Harry.

"No," Ginny rested her forehead against his," and your sweet for saying it. I love you, Harry, but why do I get the feeling your not really up for a snog with me right now?":

He kissed her, swiftly." don't be ridiculous," said Harry," I love kissing you"

" I never said that you didn't and a girl can tell," Ginny twined her fingers in his," now can you tell me what's bothering you?"

He guided her over to the window, looking out to watch the water ripple across the Black lake then turned back to her.

"Not exactly," started Harry," Ron and I went down to the dining hall around nine this morning since we both overslept. Of course, all of you were already in class so it was mainly us and a couple of fourth years. Ginny, I went to help myself to the cornflakes and I just …I froze…"

"Go on," urged Ginny, had a strong idea about what he was reacting to.

" I froze,' continued Harry," looked around the room for Colin Creevey . I ..I guess I expected him to take them from me as he did ever other morning " His voice choked with pain," Colin is dead. Funny, talks too much Colin is gone and so many others that shouldn't be, gone. Dean- he was with us at Shell cottage. How is it that he's still missing ? Seamus isn't here because his parents are still afraid that the war really isn't over-that its not safe again to be back here"

Ginny let go of his hand and wrapped her arms tight around him." I know it hurts," said Ginny," Colin was my friend, too. We all, every one of us, have a bad day here now and again and I imagine we still might occasionally. Its okay, Harry, to be sad"

"I fought ," Harry practically spat out the words," we fought for so long and its finally really over. Has been over for a while now …it had to be done. We had to win. My scar hasn't burned since the day I killed Voldermort but sometimes I still have the nightmares"

She held his gaze, steady and strong." I would be afraid if you didn't ," said Ginny," you saved our world. Its time for you to finally let it go and live yours. Really live, Harry"

Harry moved her into a kiss, soft as dew and as tender as a shoot of sweet peas in spring.

"How do you do it," wondered Harry," you always know what I need"

" I have been in love with you for quite some time," quipped Ginny,' I understand You"

"Yes, you do," Harry held her closer," Gin, we haven't really talked about us…since the war ended. I mean, our relationship, and since Ron and I started our training , it isn't exactly fair to you"

Ginny's lips curved in an amused smile." Harry," brought up Ginny, who like any self-respecting young woman madly in love , had already given this a great manner of consideration," I have another term yet after this one. You will be a full-fledged Auror when I graduate from Hogwarts."

" I am aware of how old you are,Ginny," said Harry,' I don't know how my schedule will be or if Ron and I will have to travel more . I want to be deserve that"

"Harry," Ginny let go of him to better make her meaning clear," I haven't complained once and if I did it was only to Hermione and Luna in the ways of missing my fellow. I haven't changed all that much and your supposed to know that"

"What if you decided you fancied somebody else while I was away?"

" I will admit that Neville has grown rather handsome in a year," rattled off Ginny in her teasing way," however, we're neither one to fancy something happening there. Seriously, Harry, did that vampire knock you out ? Unless you have ideas about being noble and since you've already saved the world, nobility isn't an excuse you can use anymore.

Or is there someone else you fancy?"

"I don't fancy anyone but you, Ginny Weasley," declared Harry, exhausted just listening to her. Good Lord, it was almost a toss up between who got riled up more- The Weasleys or Hermione ? He didn't remember Ginny to prattle this much.

"Good and I don't fancy anyone else," stated Ginny," and we can write each other while your away and visit each other. It's not as if you've gone back to the Dursely's and you are rooming with my brother . Diagon Alley isn't that far from the that it then?"

Harry thought of his best mate and Hermione and felt his tongue thicken up.

"I do love you, Ginny," said Harry, thickly," and it means a lot that your willing to wait for me' He let out a strangled sound that had her staring oddly at him."W..what about …marriage? I….that is..I have no clue what I am doing. I'm not asking …not now because your Mum would likely kill me first. I just thought I'd run the thought by you and we…could maybe ..talk it out"

Ginny clasped her hands to her heart as it felt as if bunnies were leaping wildly about in there."Merlin, Harry," Ginny felt herself tumble a bit more in love with him at that moment," I'll love you forever and a day but neither of us is ready for such a leap yet."

" I've just turned sixteen and I do have plans I would like to follow through with and I know that you just need to enjoy being Harry for a while before we talk wedding gowns, flowers, and I adore you for thinking it worth a mention"

" good," Harry didn't bother to hide the sheer relief from his face," we're on the same page then' Ginny walked her fingers up his chest." We could talk about it again," Ginny nibbled at his lips," in, oh, three years or so would be acceptable"

"Three years is a solid number" agreed Harry, readily as she slid her arms around his neck.

" Ron's asking Hermione finally?" asked Ginny, knowingly.

"That's part of his plan," declared Harry, matter of fact.

A cool breeze wafted through the cracks of the boarded up windows of the Shrieking Shack ruffling the orange Chudley Cannons blanket but the couple entwined in each others arms were oblivious to anything but each other. Their joining had been swift yet wondrous. " That was just…perfect," sighed Hermione, kissing a welt of a red scar on his shoulder. He had so many scars and bruises from his auror training.

" I cannot believe how much I have missed you"

He drew her in for another searing kiss." Maybe I should go away more often, hmm"

" Don't spoil it, Ron," murmured Hermione, tugging the blanket over her legs," I cant believe that we only have five days! Unless your staying on..Sunday then ?"

" I would love to, sweetheart," Ron nuzzled her neck," but mum's expecting us for lunch"

Hermione's face fell."oh right. Of course, you need to spend time with your family," says Hermione," naturally I understand that. They miss you, too. It's just that we have so little time together and the letters though wonderful but not nearly enough"

She felt moisture well in her eyes and willed them away. She would not cry-not now-once he was gone then she'd have herself a good cry." I have to think about this"

She bit her lower lip, contemplating the best course of action that would allow her to spend time with him as well as Harry yet not take him away from the others.

He grinned, amused, because it was so like her."It's not a test, Mione"

She glowered at him but her chocolate eyes were bright."Yes, I realize I'm being a bit over the top," admitted Hermione, sheepishly," and being the selfish girlfriend wanting all of your time .You'll be wanting to go to Hogs Meade to Rosemerta's with Harry and Neville, I imagine. Verity and most of the school are already really excited about this Quidditch game with you and Harry. Like old times at Hogwarts…"

"Hermione," Ron silenced her with another heart stopping kiss," stop. You worry way too much .Sure Harry and I will probably do all of that but I came to be with you" He sifted her brown curls through his hands," I've missed you desperately, love"

Hermione nipped at his chin." Did you like all the letters I sent you?"

"Read them every night," admitted Ron, his lips moving across her jaw line," read them so much , I memorized them" She ran her fingers through his shaggy red hair, enjoying how it felt." Harry's still watching Ginny on that damn map nowadays"

Hermione giggled." Gin will love to hear that"

" Don't be telling her," Ron feigned outrage on behalf of his friend," Harry's sensitive about it"

At this point, Hermione couldn't prevent the laughter that bubbled forth.

"Sensitive, my foot," says Hermione," as if we weren't supposed to know he was watching her on that thing while we were searching for the he's working and watching where she's at, I think it's a marvelous sign. I think those two are much stronger now"

"Like we are," Ron moved on to her shoulders," and I think that's enough talk about my sister and Harry when we have much better things we could be doing"

He wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione giggled , as she rolled onto his chest.

"You did bring them up," pointed out Hermione," and Harry is really happy"

Ron grew serious." True," replied Ron," and its about time, finally"

Hermione sank into him and as they tumbled gloriously into a place reserved for lovers, Ron knew with certain clarity how he would ask for her hand in marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Hogs Meade's streets were practically deserted for a weeknight as was the crowd in Madame Rosemerta's pub, making it easy for Harry, Ron, and Neville to find an empty table upon the arrival . They ordered a pitcher of butter beer and some crisps and got right down into the important talk that had been neglected ; the sad state of Quidditch for the four Hogwarts house teams with so many members having not returned after the war.

Questioning verity's loyalty ( she was half-sister to Malfoy , after all) as Draco had been pardoned for his part with help from a hidden letter from Dumbledore, which had been found recently and then more speculation surrounding Seamus Finnegan not returning .

Harry had also been recently informed by his girlfriend that she, Luna, and Neville were keeping Dumbledore's Army alive and couldn't get past it.

" Neville, I understand why you kept it alive . I mean, you guys held down Hogwarts during the war and that was important," said Harry, plaintively," but it's over. There isn't any need , not anymore, for the D.A."

" The D.A. was all about doing what was right ," stated Neville," you showed us that. Working together , Harry. It was great advice . Do you know we've been having different teachers rotating in the Dark Arts since Snape was killed? We've had a different one like every two weeks and I don't think its helping . The D.A. helps, it still helps , and it reminds us that we don't ever forget what we fought for"

" He makes a lot of sense, Harry," agreed Ron, calling out for some biscuits .

Neville flashed a grin," In a way, we're keeping it alive for Dumbledore too"

This Harry understood only too well-hadn't he don't that in part himself ?

" I think Dumbledore would have really liked that sentiment, Neville," commented Harry," even if I don't think its necessary anymore'

" Besides I am really quite skilled at producing my Patronus now a days ," added Neville, proudly as he inclined his head towards Harry," though I admit I am not as impressive as our former teacher at it but I'm not too shabby"

Harry smirked, raised his glass at his friend and took a gulp of the refreshing beer.

Ron and Neville found this incredibly humorous and chuckled together.

"My famous teaching skills aside," pried Harry," how are you and Luna doing?"

" We're good," admitted Neville with a catch in his voice," it was right dicey after the war but then so much awful had happened . Once all the dust settled and Luna finally talked about being held by the Death Eaters, it was as if nothing at all happened '

" I think Luna handled things much better than the lot of us' said Harry, wryly.

" Okay , maybe Harry's right but why do I sense a but coming from you, Neville," teased Ron," Luna step out with Dean while we were all at Bill and Fleur's ?"

"Or is it that you've suddenly become fancible since you helped lead the revolt here?"

Harry nudged Ron's elbow, making him spill some of his beverage.

" Luna wouldn't do such a thing and you know it, Ron"

" Yeah but Luna's done a lot of things I wouldn't have imagined " Ron waggled his eyebrows, comically," isn't that right, Neville?"

" No comment "

" Neville let out a hearty sigh," You know, Ron actually kind of hit on it with that second one. I mean, I'm not either one of you and I never figured girls would openly flirt with me besides Luna, I mean. " He leaned forward to confide in them," Hannah Abbott has been flirting with me in Charms and Study Hall and you should hear what some of those fourth year Hufflepuff's have said about me'

Ron slapped him on the back." Bloody hell ! We should toast that!"

"It is cool,' agreed Harry, a cocky grin emerging on his face," I have to admit that I did enjoy the extra attention by the girls when I was The Chosen One. I mean I wasn't interested in anyone but Ginny but it's a really fantastic boost for your ego"

"Like being the Gryffindor Keeper," recalled Ron," all the glory and attention"

" You two are still completely mental," reminded Neville," Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown ring any bells . I seem to remember the wrath of Hermione wasn't pretty.."

" Yeah," agreed Ron," that wasn't such a great time after all with her hating my guts "

"Tell me about it," groused Harry," it was hell on me with the both of you"

" Okay so I was a prat for not realizing Hermione took what happened between us in the infirmary after Sirius had gone,' stumbled Ron," I didn't know she took it as us being an us"

" You should have ," chimed in Neville," we were there and we figured as much"

" Okay so we'll be here all night if we discuss all of Ron's mistakes with Hermione," conceded Harry," so, Neville, you and Hannah then?"

" There isn't any me and Hannah," answered Neville," it is wild and flattering but it doesn't change the fact that I am in love with Luna. Even though I do like all the attention…but Luna knows that "

He hadn't had any really female attentions before Luna -Hermione and Ginny didn't count because they were one-sided crushes on his part.

" I'm sensing a bit of a problem here," inquired Harry," Luna jealous?"

Neville let out a frustrated sigh." Not in the least,' confessed Neville," she trusts me . I mean, I guess that isn't something I should complain about . We don't row at all"He deliberated meeting his friends gazes." She's so damn peaceful, guys. I cant even argue with her if I wanted to just so we could have fun making up because she wont raise her voice, at all"

" Hermione has never had that problem," commented Ron,rubbing thoughtfully at his chin," and rowing is what Mione and I do best. The making up is the greatest"

" Ginny's pretty good at the yelling at me if she disagrees with me," Harry took in the wariness in Neville's eyes and understood," sounds to me like you want some more excitement in your relationship with Luna. Maybe you could provoke her "

" I have considered that," admitted Neville," if she wouldn't avoid me"

" Constant vigilance," told Ron," Moody was big on reminding us of that'

" So I should what, Wear Luna down with what, flirt with Hannah in front of her and hurt her feelings," pondered Neville," Ginny has already mentioned to her that some of the younger girls are giving me a second look . I know because Luna told me.."

" Maybe you should just ask her how she feels about it?" considered Harry, taking in the numerous accounts where jealousy was involved either between himself, Ginny, or Dean or any other bloke she'd dated before him. Then there was the Ron and Hermione saga of jealousy issues generally involving any mere mention of Victor Krum or Lavender Brown.

" Maybe she doesn't care as much as I do" speculated Neville, worriedly.

"Or Luna cares too much and is unsure of how much to show," said Harry," I mean, she is always been really honest with me and I think she's the best. Has she said anything to you, Neville, about the two of you?"

Neville got his back up." I don't know and Luna hasn't been seeing anything, she is supposed to have laid off looking into things …she promised me that "

Harry held up his hands." Okay then I don't know what to say"

" Sorry, Harry," said Neville," guess I'm a little sensitive. I will figure something out"

"Well," Ron finished his drink ," I'm going to ask Hermione tomorrow night"

Neville stared blankly at him," Ask her what…exactly?"

Ron's face screwed up in disgust." To marry me," stated Ron," what else do you think that I would ask Hermione?"

Neville opened his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it.

"Rosemerta," Harry signaled to the owner," a bottle of Ogden's best, please"

The stunning proprietress smiled warmly at the young man," Of course, Harry"

Neville's eyes widened upon the realization." That's huge," muttered Neville,' marriage is….big step. Huge really ….wow, Ron"

" He's had the ring for a year," informed Harry," it's a damn miracle he hasn't lost it yet"

Ron ignored him.

" The time is right," declared Ron," I'm working now and once I'm an Auror , I'll make good pay. Mione's job in International Relations is just waiting for her once she graduates and we can do this….we wouldn't have to look for a place of our own till she was ready"

"Ron," Harry slapped him on the back," you don't have to convince us. Just her"

Rosemerta sat a bottle of Odgen's Best Firewhiskey between them and Harry promptly filled their glasses. " Hermione will not turn you down. We have been over all of the reasons hundreds of times and you need to calm down, Ron. She's been in love with you forever "

" I just cant screw this up," Ron blew out a breath," its too important "

" You aren't going to screw up," encouraged Harry," and Hermione will cry happy tears"

Harry shook his head ,amused , at Neville." That is why we didn't go to the Burrow first"

Neville raised his glass." Let's have a toast then," offered Neville," to Ron and Hermione"

" Here, here," agreed Harry, lifting his glass towards the center. Ron lifted his as well even though he appeared confident in his blue eyes save for the shade of unnaturally pale his face was taking on with nervousness," to Ron and Hermione!"

Their glasses clicked in unison and the fire whisky burned all the way down Ron's gut.

" Thanks, guys," Ron poured himself another," Bloody hell! She better say yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger hated being late for anything as it completely threw her off.

She smoothed her hair, grateful that it wasn't as bushy and wild as normal, as she hurried up the path that led towards the Shrieking Shack and her date with Ron.

The day had seemed impossibly long and she was anxious enough to be through with her classes for the day so that she had forgotten about her prefect meeting.

Honestly, if a prefect didn't know their responsibilities and duties, by now, then they shouldn't be allowed to be one. It just made perfect sense to her.

Mercifully the meeting hadn't run over to which she had been thankful since it would allow her the time to make a quick trip back to her room to deposit her books.

So , Ginny had stopped her, wanting to talk to her then and there.

Harry was here but did Gin need to talk with him?

Of course not, her friend insisted they needed to talk ,girl to girl.

Shaking off her selfishness and worried that perhaps her friends had a spat, Hermione calmed down and prepared to listen to Ginny as a good friend would.

Only Ginny dismissed any notion of her and Harry fighting with a laugh and turned to address her clothing.

You cant possibly be going to meet Ron dressed like that ? Are you?

Hermione had tried to remind Ginny that Ron had seen her in her school uniform countless times throughout the years and could care less about it anyway.

"Merlin, Hermione," scolded Ginny, good naturally,' he's only here for a couple more days. Don't you at least want to knock my idiot brother on his arse? I plan on making Harry drool when he sees me in that red skirt of mine that Mum hates and oh, my white jumper . You should do the same to Ron"

Hermione had to admit that her friend did have a valid point ,which is how it was that she came to be dressed in a short, simple light blue dress with tiny flats and a bit of a ruffle on the hem.

" Should have worn flats " muttered Hermione , navigating the uneven stone steps.

" Ron," Hermione opened the door and caught her breath," sorry I'm so..late"

Their hideaway had been transformed into pure romance. Candles filled every available space , their red flames making intricate patterns on the walls. There were wild roses from the palest pinks, the lovely yellows, and the creamy white filling vases and glass bowls.

A white linen tablecloth covered the scarred table that was set for two.

Covered dishes lined the old sideboard .

"Ron," murmured Hermione," what is all of this?"

"It's for you," Ron stepped forward to take her hand. He had taken time and the consideration in his own dressing as he wore his best trousers and the maroon sweater that she had made for him. " You look beautiful, Hermione"

" You..did all of this," delight filled her at his thoughtfulness," for me. I think this is one of the sweetest things that you have ever done for me, Ronald"

Ron felt a clutch in his stomach, inwardly cursing his nerves and shoved it aside.

He had owled his Dad and the reply had been positive.

**Be brave. Say what's in your heart and get on your knee. She is a Muggleborn, after all and it is a custom. Good luck from your dad **

And so he would.

"Of course I did," Ron led her to a chair," Mione, have a seat will you, love"

Eying him a bit suspiciously yet her curiosity piqued , Hermione did as he asked.

" What's wrong, Ronald,' demanded Hermione,' please tell me you don't have to leave "

" I'm not leaving," assured Ron, his voice low," there's something that I have to say to you" His palms began to sweat and he wiped them on his trousers.

Here goes.

He withdrew a sugar quill from his pocket and handed it to her.

" I don't think I ever mentioned this before," stated Ron," but our third year , you and I went into Hogs Meade by ourselves. Do you remember that, sweetheart?"

" Harry couldn't go with us," picked up Hermione," because that horrid uncle of his never signed his permission slip. Professor McGonagall wouldn't allow him to go"

" Right," recalled Ron," so, it was just you and me. We had ice cream at Madame Puddifoot's and then we went to the candy shop. You bought two sugar quills . You told me that they were your favorite of all of the wizard candy "

She nodded and he went on," I paid attention to that .At the time it really didn't mean anything to me then except that anytime I saw one, I thought of you"

The corners of her mouth lifted into a tiny smile,' We were only thirteen, Ron"

" We also came here for the first time," continued Ron," you wanted to go inside. I didn't want to see if it was haunted or not…."

Hermione giggled," I must have somehow known.."

" I'm being serious here," Ron started again," Hermione, you are my best friend. You have been I think since I first met you-even though I was a little slow to pick up on it. You believe in me when I don't always believe in myself. I never would have made prefect or be training to become an Auror , if you hadn't helped me'

" Ron, that's lovely," muttered Hermione," but you did all of that "

" you worked so hard and I am so proud of you…"

" You know everything about me," Ron's voice deepened," you know me better than anyone"

Hermione worried her lower lip and reached out to touch the side of his face.

" just as you know me, Ron" admitted Hermione, touched by the intensity in his voice.

Slowly ,he took the ring from his pocket and bent on one knee. She let out a little cry of surprise and felt the tears begin to fill her eyes," Oh my gosh, RON!"

" I have given this a whole lot of thought because its not something a man should rush into unless he's right and sure,' Ron brushed his lips over her ring finger," and I understand how you would need to take that into consideration. That's your way and one of the many things that I love about you. You are everything to me, love, and I don't want to imagine a day of my life without you with me. I love you, Hermione"

Emotion and tears blurred Hermione's chocolate brown eyes but her heart never wavered.

" I couldn't ever imagine that either," says Hermione, tearfully," I love you too, Ron"

" You once told me that I knew what I have to do," Ron slipped the dainty silver rose ring on her finger," and so I am. Believe me when I tell you there is nothing 'last resort' in this, only that you'll trust in us and me. I love you and I will love you forever. So I am asking..will you marry me, Hermione Granger ?"

" Yes," Hermione threw her arms around his neck, tears of joy coursing down her cheeks as she held tight to this man who had stolen her heart on the Hogwarts Express that very first trip up to Hogwarts," yes, a thousand times, yes, Ron! Of course ,I'll marry you!"

As their lips met in the tenderest and loving kisses, magic whirled around them because they believed in their love for each other and a love that strong could never die.


End file.
